This invention relates to a scanning type projection exposure system used in manufacture of semiconductor devices or liquid crystal devices.
General methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices or liquid crystal devices include a photolithographic process which transfers an image from a photographic mask to a resultant pattern on a wafer. Some scanning type projection exposure systems are used in such a photolithographic process. It is desirable to increase the resolution and accuracy of the exposure system.